Disappearance of the Blush Mermaid
The Blush Mermaid Heist (消えた赤面の人魚, Kieta Sekimen no Ningyo, lit. meaning The Mermaid Blush that Disappeared) is a new heist of Kaitō Kid which he steals a red jewel named "Blush Mermaid" that is on a turtle named "Poseidon". The jewel and the turtle belonged a Italian actress that died a half year ago at sea. The heist is from Chapter 828 until Chapter 830. Plot Outline Series Part 1 Conan, Ran, Sonoko and Sera where invited by Sonoko's uncle Jirokichi Suzuki because he made another challenge with Kaitō Kid. He shows them a turtle named "Poseidon" that got a jewel on his back named the "Blush Mermaid". Jirokichi tells them that the tank is made from toughened glass and on the back is a concentrate wall that is two meters thick. The top and on the sides are metal mesh that is made from special alloy and evenly the turtle swims freely in water. Kid made his move by covering the tank with a carpet that has been hold onto the chandelier putting Sonoko, Sera, Kogorō, and Ginzō to the tank. Kid made it's countdown which that the chandelier released the carpet back to the ground with the turtle Poseidon taken. Everyone is in shock which Kid also leaved a message which contains "The shy Little Mermaid has dissolved into foam and disappeared in my hands". Series Part 2 After the heist, everyone is in shock. Jirokichi found another message coming from Kaitō Kid, which in there: "I have taken the jewel. If you don't believe me, check!". When Jirokichi said that the jewel is indeed gone after he checked the tank himself everyone outside is cheering because Kid has stolen the jewel. Kogorō's says that the tank where covered in steel mesh made from special alloy and whilst their eyes that where covered up by the carpet and said that the turtle has been stolen on a spectacular way. Ginzō ask him from where he got the information about the tank which Kogorō said that it was on the news. Sera said that it was too well done telling that Kid planted all the strings in the carpet and set a winch in the ceiling chandelier to pull them up. According to the guards, they've heard that the carpet and the chandelier had both been changed a few days before the tank was to be exhibited in the location where they are now. Jirokichi explains they redid the carpet because there was a visitor a few days ago who sprayed coke everywhere and that the workers from the interior design company suggested that they change the chandelier so that it matches the color of the carpet which seems as a good opportunity for a spot to redecorating because they moved all the artifacts from the room into another to make space for the tank that was been displayed in the same location. The two workers where in fact Kaito Kuroba and his accomplice Konosuke Jii which Ginzō suspected that the two where Kid and his accomplice. Jirokichi wants to withdraw because he thinks that Kid is far gone. Sera then says that it was made how it looks like but is in fact still in the room. According to Sera is because Kid is always disappearing into the darkness or under a smokescreen but this time around the chandelier has been on the whole time and he evenly didn't show himself which if Kid really wants to steal the turtle than he is still around here and that the guards blocking the entrance aren't making any moves which she came on the idea of body searching because she feels bad of pinching Ran and Sonoko's faces which she thinks that Kid should have the turtle with the jewel. Everyone is holding a body inspection which Conan thinks still thinking about the magic trick that Kid has done, evenly Conan cannot think in who Kid is disguised or how he was able to take the jewel. Conan thinks about the tank which from that impregnable tank with its four side made of reinforced glass and the top and two sides covered with special alloy mesh which in that fraction of time their vision was obscured by the carpet which he still wondering how he did that. Conan says that the trick has been done about the card was easy. He said that you can roll up and tie it up in string that dissolves in water, then pass a fish line through the card and put a small stone at the end of it. If you hang that from the chandelier and set it to fall at the command of a remote control which that card would drop through the steel mesh which that the treat would dissolve and the card would be revealed. Conan then thinks that Sonoko, Sera, Ginzō, Kogorō or the guards are the ones who could easily put the message into the water which he later thinks that the ones who are mostly suspicious is Ran. One of the guards found something like a winch on the chandelier and that there are also sings that there where thin treads buried in the ceiling and the wall. According to Ginzō's logic, Kid must have attached the threads to the winch that where passed via the brace of the chandelier to run along the walls and the ceiling and tied to the carpet which when those where pulled, the carpet which had been cut into the shape came up too. One of the guards found a IC recorder beside the winch which that is the source of the countdown voice before the jewel was taken. Ginzō then says that the trick was designed so that the threads would snap in conjunction with that voice in the IC recorder. Sonoko thinks that Ran is Kid in disguise, which she told them that Ran was getting away from them so that she couldn't get rolled in the carpet alongside with them. Ran tells Sonoko that she is mistaken saying that she was taking her phone after that Sonoko ask her how late it was but her screen was all black. Conan then ask if it was really true about what she said. Ran then says that she tough that it was bad connection which she took 2 or 3 steps further to window which she then talks to Conan that she was following him which his puzzled expression. Conan then runs to Jirokichi asking if the clasp of the gold chain that has been attached to the jewel was rusty. Jirokichi said it was because it was made of iron and evenly told him that he was thinking to change it for a gold clasp. Conan came to the conclusion that Kid didn't steal the turtle but made it vanished from everybody's sight by cleverly manipulating peoples perceptions which he hasn't realized either that he is trying to maintain a disguise even tough he made a massive mistake. Noises are made from the bathroom, which contains to be someone who got thigh up in the toilet. Series Part 3: Conclusion Conan knocks Sonoko down with his Stun-Gun Wristwatch accidentally which he was targeting for Kogorō. Conan then goes ahead with solving the case as Sonoko instead of Kogorō. Conan as Sonoko's voice then says that the turtle wasn't stolen but has been vanished out of sight. Example Conan asked for Kogorō lighter and ask him to drop into the tank, from right above, behind the plate. Kogorō noticed that it didn't fell which he later see that the lighter is stuck at the plate. According Sera, it is really strong magnet that the lighter got stuck at the plate. Kogorō and Ginzō doesn't believe both that the turtle got disappeared from only magnet. Ginzō said that the turtle got a gold necklace which isn't attracted to gold which that thing that would stick is the necklace clasp. Explanation * According to Conan: If the diamonds that was around the belly of the turtle synthetic diamonds, it would maybe stick to the magnet. If someone created synthetic diamonds, sometimes that iron in the solvent into the crystal as a inclusion. * The turtle was swimming in the tank which that it was impossible to hold the crystal in place simply by magnetism, but the plate had enough strength and something was used to attract the turtle with it. Kogorō sees that his lighter is stuck against the plate which he also have noticed that it has been covered in glue. Ginzō wonders how Kid got the turtle up unto the plate. * Conan said that Kid used bait, It is known that Kid uses little iron dust around the turtle's food and it was spread around the tank so that it was on the plague which that the turtle's high acute sense of smell has been risen up from the bottom of the tank to float beside the glass. ** The device that was used to spread the bait came from the chandelier. It was set on motion when the target covered up the tank. The length of the turtle is around 10cm and a plate with a large size could easily hide the turtle behind it. Ginzō later figured out the the turtle must still stay behind the plate, which he also thinks that something like that is impossible. Conan as Sonoko's voice then explains that there is someone who didn't have a body inspection, which Ran thinks that it she was the one, but Conan said that the turtle would easily. Conan as Sonoko's voice then says that Jirokichi has the turtle. Ginzō inspects the inside of Jirokichi's jacket which turn out to be true. Jirokichi then tells Ginzō that he has a explanation why he hided the turtle. Conan as Sonoko's voice then tells that it is the card that Kid send him after the heist with the true text: "I can't imagine that a turtle covered in synthetic diamonds that got stuck to a magnet is carrying the Blush Mermaid and the name of the turtle is Poseidon, like the sea god from Greek myths. But the owner who was a Italian actress should have named the turtle Neptune after the sea god of the roman myths. If you don't want it known that you spent a small fortune buying a dubious jeweled turtle, then it would be wise if you remove it discretely." It is all true what Conan said through Sonoko. Ginzō figured out the reason why Jirokichi was constantly telling them to wrap things up. Kogorō then ask Sonoko what has happened to Kaitō Kid. Conan as Sonoko's voice then says that Kid has been escaped alongside with the crowd pushing around the entrance. Aftermath After the case, Sonoko and Ran went to the toilet which only Conan and Sera where been alone for a while. Sera then tells Conan that his deduction was a little incomplete which she explains that: even if you hide a turtle behind the plaque the long necklace on the jewel would've been dangled in the water which would be easily seen behind the plaque. Conan explains to Sera that Kid himself probably got a strong magnet as well, which maybe he used it to attract the necklace chain that was seen around the magnet and necklace upwards so that the necklace was hidden behind the plague either. Sera then ask Conan who the person was who did that kind of thing. Conan says that it was obviously during the time when the tank got covered by the carpet which Kid probably shot the card at Jirokichi's feet during that time. Conan also explains about Ran's phone, which went black after she opened it. Conan explains that the clam shell phones are like that when they detect open or closed by using magnet which means that there was someone nearby next to Ran carrying a strong magnet at the time. Ran's phone sensed the magnetic force which the screen stayed off because it tough that it was closed. Sera thinks who was close to Ran, which Conan says that he was next to Ran, same as Sonoko and Kaito Kid. At the toilet, a door then went broken which Ran and Sonoko, who where washing their hands, wondering what the sound was. They then see someone running, which they recognized that person. Kid then ask Conan when he figured out that it was him. Conan says that the keyword of his heist was magnet because they one who was close to Ran when she opened her phone was him. Conan then tells Kid that he was holding the magnet in his left hand and that the trick won't work unless he pinches Jirokichi's cheek and then split everyone off into groups for the body searches which Conan said that he discovered that Sera was Kid at the body searches. Kid tells Conan that his didn't that his figure was different. Conan explains Kid that the reason why he was so surprised is that when Sonoko and Ran wanted to group up with him for the body check and why he tough that he was older than them because he was thinking that Sera was a boy from the year above. In Japan, they call a boy in the same year of school either by his name or with "kun" not "san". Kid is in shock that he Sera is a girl. Conan then says it's true and after he helped him at the Bell Tree Express and that he haven't stole anything this time, he will look over it for today which he then ends saying that he will at least, which makes Kid wonder. Kid then looks behind and got kicked by Sera on his cheek. Kid knocked Sera out with a stungun. Kid and Conan then looks at Sera, which Kid wonders again about it because of Sera's underpants. Ran and Sonoko then appear which Ran warns Sera about her underwear and comes with a towel. Kid escapes returning Sera's clothes. Sera was happy to get her hat back and starts to dress herself back. Sonoko ask Sera why he was held caught in the man's toilet. Sera explains that the girls toilet was full so she went to the men's toilet instead. Sera tells Sonoko that she wanted to have it done quickly and she looked really boyish to start with. Conan then figures out Kid's mistake. Ran then talks with Sera about the hat. Sera then explains that her late brother used to wear hats like she is wearing now, which she is copying him. But the hat that Ran has picked up, for some reason she feels that it has the same shape of wear as her brother used to have in his hats, but after the conversation, Sera says that it can never be possible, which Conan looks puzzled about it. Chapters Category:Cases